Interference
by RainThestral93
Summary: A blasted meddling letter from the ministry, an impulsive decision made by a good friend and Hermione Jean Granger's innate fear of being alone for the rest of her life. Not your usual recipe for true love, but then again isn't it different for everyone? By some work of fate, Hermione's been given a second chance to become a Weasley. But just which redhead is a vital ingredient?
1. The Letter From Hell

**Disclaimer/A/N: **As much as I'm sure you may think it, I'm actually not JK Rowling posing under the pseudonym "RainThestral93", unfortunately. So all the good stuff here is hers. Mine's just the sandwich fillings in between. But I hope you enjoy it because this is my first multi-chaptered Charlie/Hermione fic :) - Beth :) xx

* * *

**The Letter From Hell**

Hermione stared into the space in front of her eyes as she went into a state of shock. The letter that she'd just opened lay discarded on the table, as the Gryffindor bookworm rocked back and forth in Molly Weasley's ancient rocking chair. She was trying to reassure herself, breathe; telling herself over and over again that everything was going to be fine, but none of her words were having an effect. She simply sat in the chair in the Burrow's kitchen, staring at the letter she had just received. Blasted letter, had to go and ruin everything, she thought bitterly.

She jumped, as a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. A rather broad, calloused hand, at that. You'd know who it belonged to from a mile away. Okay, maybe not a mile away, but metaphorically speaking, at least. He had large hands – like dinner plates, but not quite the size of Hagrid's, for that would be quite bizarre, for Charlie was neither a giant, nor even particularly tall. He was built like the twins; shorter and stockier than his other younger siblings, Percy and Ron.

His skin was weather-beaten and so freckly it gave him a tanned complexion all year round – and large muscular arms from hefting dragon chains around ended in said hands, one of them boasting a large and shiny burn. They were calloused and rough, and therefore unmistakably belonging to the wizard who was eight years Hermione's senior. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

"I cannot believe they're doing this," she sighed, as a tear trickled down her fair skin. Charlie also sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside the Gryffindor bookworm. "What am I going to do?" She moaned, "My life's a disaster!" The wizard offered the younger witch a tissue to wipe away her tears, which she accepted graciously.

"Shh," Charlie instructed her, "Stop being so melodramatic. We'll find a solution."

"Melodramatic?!" The brunette exclaimed, "I have exactly six months to get married or else the ministry will marry me off to some total randomer, and knowing my luck it'll be a ninety year old _creep,_" Hermione spat. "I've not even got a boyfriend, and you say "we'll find a solution"?!"

Charlie chuckled; Hermione's anger was akin to that he often experienced in the dragon pens which he was so familiar with. She was fiery, he liked that about her. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, ever, mind. Charlie was known for his impulsive decision making – such as the time he'd dyed his red locks blue, on the spur of the moment; gotten a tattoo of a Norwegian ridgeback which snaked across his hips. Which was why, in the spur of the moment, and quite possibly just to shut the witch in front of him up, he asked a question he never expected to ask.

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione spluttered, not quite believing that she'd heard him right.

"Will you marry me?" Charlie repeatedly patiently, "Please don't make me say it again?"

Instead of responding with a joyous "yes!" that most proposals ended with, a suspicious Hermione quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Jesus," moaned Charlie, "I just asked you to marry me, after you've been moaning for the past _hour_about how you're never going to get anyone to marry you, and you ask why?"

Hermione shrugged.

"You're insufferable," Charlie grinned, not really minding, "Fine then, Hermione, you can have your explanation. So the ministry of magic has passed this new law. A marriage law. Every wizard under the age of 21 has to get married within 6 months to a wizard or witch, or else be paired up with a person of ministry selection. You're nineteen, you're single, and also you're positively barmy, so I can't see you convincing anyone to marry you within that time frame. I'm twenty seven, which means I'm not included in the law. I'm patient, put up with your antics, and happen to be part of the family you've grown up a part of. I'm doing this, Hermione, because you're my friend. Making the most of a rubbish situation, I guess. But if you don't want to marry me, that's fine. I promise that I won't be too offended," the dragon tamer chuckled.

Hermione paused for a moment in thought.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll marry you."

"Great," grinned Charlie. "I never thought I'd be getting married."

"Me neither," admitted Hermione, as the two of them burst out laughing. Then Hermione's eyes widened.

"What on earth are we going to tell the rest of your family? What are we going to tell _Molly_?" Hermione asked, nervously. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's wrath – for it was something the mother figure was quite notorious for.

"Let me handle Mum," Charlie grinned; for he had always held a soft spot in his mother's heart. She'd been devastated when her favourite son – not that she'd admit it to anyone, though – had moved to Romania and taken up a career as a dragon tamer. "I'll tell her she can have free reign planning the wedding, that is, if it's alright with you?" He had added as an afterthought. Hermione shrugged, knowing that weddings were Molly Weasley's Achilles heel.

Suddenly, she realised that she was getting married. She wouldn't be Hermione Jean Granger, she would be a Weasley. Not because she was marrying Ron, like she might have once imagined. But because she was marrying a different Weasley brother entirely.

Charlie Weasley, at that.

And all of this had been decided as a result of a blasted meddling letter from the ministry, an impulsive decision made by a good friend and Hermione Jean Granger's innate fear of being alone for the rest of her life. Irrespective of the circumstances it had occurred in, Hermione Granger by some work of fate, had been given a second chance to become a Weasley.

**A/N**: So what did you think?


	2. True To His Word

A/N: So will Molly go apeshit when she finds out? How will the other Weasleys react. What d'you guys think of Charlie? Let me know what you think - Beth :) xx

* * *

**True To His Word**

Charlie Weasley made good on his promise to Hermione – in saying that he would handle his Mum and all the questions that would arise as a result of their impromptu engagement. The dragon tamer wasn't quite sure what it was, but as he'd approached his Mum in the quiet kitchen, the only sound to be heard the scrubbing of pans – for Charlie had been careful to ensure that all potential eavesdroppers were outdoors enraptured by a game of Quidditch.

"Mum?" Charlie had begun, nervously, and an affectionate Molly Weasley turned her attention to her favourite son, charming the dishes to wash themselves as she pulled a chair out at the dining room table. Her sons very rarely confided in her, so whatever it was; the knowledgeable woman knew she had to handle whatever it was with a certain air of delicacy and understanding.

"I'm not sure how exactly I ought to tell you this, but Hermione and I are getting married." He rushed, not wasting any time.

Molly Weasley's jaw dropped in a manner not dissimilar to the way that cartoon characters' jaws do. "Sorry, you're marrying Hermione? Now where has _this _come from?" His mother demanded, not looking half as surprised as he thought she might have.

"The marriage law," he offered by means of explanation. "Hermione was stressing out and I don't know why but I asked her to marry me."

"You just asked her to marry you, just like that, no questions asked?" Asked a rather bemused Molly Weasley.

Charlie shrugged. It was part of his nature to be impulsive, he supposed. "I guess…"

"And Hermione said yes?" Molly clarified, as her son rolled his eyes.

"That's the general idea of a proposal, Mum," he chuckled. "Yeah, after a barrage of questions about what on earth I was doing proposing to her, yeah, she said "fine, I'll marry you.""

Molly Weasley laughed. That sounded just like Hermione – only Hermione and perhaps her other son, Percy, would be able to make a proposal sound like a business transaction. "And you want to marry her?"

"Yeah," Charlie admitted. "I mean let's face it, it's not like I was going to get married otherwise. Besides I think she'd be good for me – having a woman around, who knows maybe I'll even learn how to cook." Molly laughed. Charlie always moaned about the food he had to eat when he was in Romania, for he'd never been great in the culinary department. "Plus Hermione's smart, she's funny, and beautiful too," as he thought of the bookish girl he'd promised to spend the rest of his life with. "And besides, Hermione is practically already a Weasley," he joked.

"Well if you're sure," Molly smiled fondly at her son's description of the witch. Hearing it reassured her, and she was filled with hope that a celebration of matrimony would be more meaningful than the two of them clearly envisaged. Right now, it was about abating the Ministry of Magic. Molly suspected that with a few gentle shoves in the right direction, that it could become more about two peoples' feelings for one another, like her own wedding to her husband had been. Hermione had always been a part of the family as far as she was concerned – but it would be nice to make her a more official member. "Have you got any rings?"

Charlie shook his head, and going to the dresser in the corner, Molly rooted around in one of the drawers for a few moments, before surfacing with a small red velvet box. She snapped it open, and Charlie was faced with two gold bands – engagement rings.

"These belonged to your father and I," she admitted, "But we never wear them – far too impractical when you've got as many children as us." Charlie took one of the rings in his hands – it was simple, just one band of white gold, yet exquisite just at the same time, and he knew already that they were right up Hermione's street. She'd never be one for a fancy jewel protruding in a glaringly obvious manner from her finger, marking her as somebody's property - much like a loincloth on a house elf.

"I suggest you call a meeting of your siblings," fussed his mother as she pressed the box into Charlie's hand. "And the sooner you properly propose to Hermione, the better. Six months is no time to get married in, much less fall in love."

And then Molly Weasley bustled into the living room to plump the cushions in preparation for what could be the strangest family meeting in a very long time.

* * *

Charlie managed to corner Hermione before everyone gathered in the sitting room for what they had all been told would be an "announcement".

"Psst," Charlie hissed, as he grabbed Hermione by the waist and drew her into his temporary bedroom (he usually stayed in Percy's old room when he visited from Romania, as Percy was now currently living with his wife of two years, Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw he'd dated all through school.)

"What?" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly, as the older wizard ran his hands through his hair erratically.

"I spoke to Mum," He admitted.

"You did?" She wondered, bemused that he'd gotten the job done so quickly. "How painful was it?"

Charlie chuckled. "Not as much as I was expecting, although it was majorly embarrassing. She seemed fine with it, once I clarified our reasoning. She gave me this, and told me to propose properly to you. I figured you wouldn't want me to make a big scene of it," he admitted as he got to one knee.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione breathed.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded wife?" He asked, and Hermione noted that he actually sounded nervous, for his voice quivered, giving him away.

"Yes, of course," She smiled, as he rose and she pressed a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips. He relaxed into the gesture, even though it was fair he hadn't been expecting it, and smiled as he found his lips tingling under the pressure of her clearly well trained lips. She was a good kisser, he mused, and he smiled against her lips as he drew her closer.

He was just as well matched, though, Hermione noted with taste, as his tongue tried to coax its way past her bottom lip. She smirked, and pulled away, "You'll have to try harder than that to woo me," she grinned, as Charlie slipped the wedding band onto her finger. It was perfect – plain and simple, and just the kind of this she'd have wanted, were she to be getting married on her own terms, and not those of the Ministry of Magic.

Maybe this wouldn't be quite as bad as she had initially suspected.


	3. Shock to the Masses

**A/N:** So maybe the it wasn't the most elaborate of proposals, but what did you guys think? And d'you think Charlie and Hermione will be able to keep their pretend relationship up, or will it all go to pot? Even more perplexing, will they fall in love with one another along the way? We'll see won't we ... read & review please - Beth :) xx

* * *

**Shock to the Masses**

Bracing themselves for the probable slaughter that they would be likely to face in the downstairs living room, Hermione inhaled deeply, and Charlie gingerly took her hand in his own. He noticed that their fingers interlaced together perfectly, and smiled to himself. He was careful to let go of her hand as they entered the living room – this would be hard enough as it was without anyone jumping to conclusions.

Every member of the Weasley family, along with their girlfriends, wives or husband, in Ginny's case, was sitting in the living room waiting in eager anticipation for the announcement. Molly, at Charlie's request, hadn't told Arthur, and the two of them were sat in the careworn armchairs looking as confused as everyone else. Molly always had been rather good at acting. Hermione and Charlie had decided that it was best if they told everyone at the same time to avoid accusations of favouritism.

Charlie made to stand in the middle of the room, and Hermione perched gingerly on the couch in between Fred and George who looked as if they were wondering what was going on. In fact, pretty much everyone had that exact same expression on their faces.

The dragon tamer breathed in deeply. Announcing his and Hermione's engagement was probably one of the most nerve wracking things he'd had to do – and that was saying a lot, given that he worked in one of the most dangerous professions in the wizarding world.

He spat it straight out, "I'm getting married."

Literally nobody spoke for a good five minutes or so, until finally, Fred broke the silence. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you said that, brother of mine," the freckled redhead grinned. "So who's the lucky lady, and how come this is the first we're hearing of her?" He asked the question that everybody was dying to have answered.

"You're getting married?" Ron asked in a disbelieving tone, and his girlfriend Lavendar sniffed, affronted by Ron's lack of enthusiasm on the topic of matrimony.

"Yeah," Charlie grinned, and his eyes met Hermione's from across the room.

"What's wrong with getting married? I think it's wonderful," simpered Lavendar in the annoying voice she'd boasted all through school. Not much had changed.

"Ah, nothing," amended Ron tactfully. "I'd love to get married, and have kids someday," he announced, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than anything. Lavendar seemed placated, for the meantime when Ron added, "with you." Hermione chuckled to herself.

"So who's the girl who's captured the heart of the world's number one bachelor?" Asked Percy, genuinely perplexed. He liked to think of himself as somewhat of a sleuth – but he certainly hadn't seen this coming. In fact, he'd actually suspected the "announcement" Charlie was to make was to declare his sexuality as homosexual, and he sniffed, annoyed at being wrong. Percy didn't like being wrong, and much like Charlie's younger sister, he didn't especially being "out of the know".

"Ah," Charlie managed, and it seemed he was unable to say much other than that. His younger sister stepped in.

"WHO IS SHE?" Ginny demanded in a very loud, menacing and threatening tone. Charlie gulped, and Hermione spoke up. In the midst of all the questions she'd gotten out of her seat – too anxious to sit still – and had made her way over to stand next to the second oldest Weasley boy.

"She's standing right here," Hermione wrung her hands together wryly, giving everyone a good flash of her wedding ring – which had unmistakably belonged to Mr and Mrs Weasley once upon a time.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ron. "I didn't even know that you two were dating!" He exclaimed angrily, and it took Lavendar on his arm to soothe his temper, as she nuzzled his neck. Ginny turned her accusatory glare on Hermione – for this was the first she'd heard of any romance between the two of them.

The rest of the Weasleys sat looking for want of a better word, bamboozled. Bill spoke up in his deep, authoritative tone. Fleur was sat to his left, looking equally perplexed, "Why did you hide it from us all, then?" He wondered out loud. "Because we all love Hermione and we sure as hell love you, so why didn't you tell us?"

Charlie racked his brains, not wanting to disclose the real nature of their engagement, and consequently greatly embarrass his bride-to-be; instead he improvised something which in a house of so many children, you had to be good at in order to get by.

"Well Hermione and I have been exchanging letters for about a year now," he began, as Hermione glanced in his direction. It only took her a few moments to realise that he was fabricating their relationship history. She smiled, noting that he was covering her back.

"And we've met up a few times for drinks, but nothing too serious," Hermione added. "So we didn't think to mention it to any of you. But then we both realised that we're practically perfect for one another; we make each other laugh, smile, and –"

"We even finish each other's sentences," Charlie added cheekily, to laughs from his siblings.

"So we thought you know what, this kind of thing doesn't come around every day, so why don't we make the most of it, and get married."

"And that's basically it," grinned a now more confident Charlie, as he put his arm around his fiancés waist, drawing her closer to him.

His brothers were grinning, but Ginny was regarding them with suspicion. Hermione suspected that the worst was yet to come.

Hermione's prediction would have made Professor Trelawney proud, for it was mere moments after the crowd gathered in the living room dispersed that Ginny press ganged her into the corner, demanding an explanation.

"Since when have my brother and you been a _thing_?" She spat, annoyed to have been excluded from "the know".

Hermione started nervously, "Look I'm sorry Gin, Charlie and I just didn't know how serious things were going to be – we were just having fun, neither of us anticipated marriage at any stage!" She looked around for any potential eavesdroppers. Charlie seemed to be conversing amicably with Bill; she was the only one experiencing interogation 101 it seemed.

"Well if you're "just having fun" why are you getting married?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione sighed, and shoved Ginny into an empty room, casting silencing charms as she did so. Too many a time she'd fallen victim to Fred and George's use of extendable ears, and she wasn't about to be caught out now.


	4. Secret Admissions and Puzzlement

A/N:  So Hermione's convinced everyone – but it looks like Ginny isn't buying it. Will their fabricated relationship history become too great a lie to sustain – what will happen next? Requests for events will be taken into account – review please! – Beth :) xx

* * *

**Secret Admissions and Puzzlement **

Ginny was glaring at Hermione, as if demanding she explain herself and Hermione couldn't help but feel intimidated by the younger witch.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Ginny demanded, and then her tone softened. "This entire rash decision making process, deciding you're getting married to my brother when you've barely known one another that long? It doesn't sound like you," she admitted readily. "So spill the beans."

Hermione took a deep breath and began to recount her story.

"As you know, there's been a significant fall in the number of witches and wizards over the past few years. Especially muggle-borns; no thanks to Voldemort, of course. The ministry has passed a marriage law where muggle-borns like me have to marry into a wizarding family and produce a minimum of one child within a five year period. I got my letter the other day," explained Hermione.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What exactly has this got to do with you marrying Charlie, though?" The redhead asked, confused.

Hermione shushed Ginny, impatient to finish her explanation. "I was reading the letter the other day in the kitchen and Charlie was there, seeing me raving like a lunatic about how no one would ever want to marry a frizzy-haired buck-toothed bookworm. He tried to calm me down but wasn't really having much of an effect, and then totally out of the blue he asked me to marry him."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but she allowed Hermione to continue. "I didn't quite take him seriously at first, so I demanded an explanation as to why he'd want to marry me."

"What did he say?" Asked a curious Ginny.

"He basically said that he puts up with my strange behaviour, he's patient and that I'm part of the family – he'd marry me as a friend. He said that because only under 21s have to get married, or else get paired with someone of Ministry selection, that he was exempt from the law, being 27 and all, and that he would marry me to "make the most of a rubbish situation", I think he said," concluded Hermione.

"Wow," sighed Ginny. "Never thought I'd hear the words "Charlie is getting married", like ever," she grinned. "But I can understand why he did it – heaven forbid you'd have to marry someone like Malfoy, otherwise!" Ginny grimaced, and Hermione felt shivers run along her spine.

"That's not all," Hermione added. "He proposed to me properly, in his room just now. I've got your mum's engagement ring, she gave it to him…" She trailed off at the look on Ginny's face. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes wide.

"You mean he actually got onto one knee and asked you to marry him?" Ginny clarified. Hermione nodded. Ginny ran her hand through her hair, utterly confused.

"Why would he do that if it's just a kind gesture to help out a friend?" the redhead wondered aloud, determined to get to the root of things.

Hermione shrugged, and something made her hold back the fact that she'd kissed Charlie, and that he'd responded somewhat more positively than she could have imagined. Heaven knows what Ginny would do, were she to be granted information such as that.

"So you're not bothered that you have to marry my brother? A brother you barely know, at that?" Ginny pressed. Hermione was tempted to roll her eyes – for the redhead was always digging for information.

Hermione thought about it seriously. Really, she should be feeling terrified, forced into marriage against her will, and like Ginny had said, with someone she didn't know that well.

She was feeling unusually calm about the whole predicament, and it puzzled her as to why that was. She shrugged, "Not really, I suppose it's more of a mutual cohabitation between Charlie and I, isn't it?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "You have to have kiss him, be a wife. Quite possibly more than that," she added darkly, "You'll have to sleep with him – more than once! Or did you forget that having a baby was part of the Ministry's terms and conditions?"

Hermione gulped. It sounded somewhat scarier when you said it out loud like that. "No, I think it'll be fine. We'll address that when we come to it, I suppose. We can just wait five years and get to know one another, first. I'm just glad Charlie asked me, or else I could be stuck with goodness knows who."

"I still think it's weird that my brother's prepared to drop everything he's ever prided himself on – being a bachelor, the stupid amounts of girls he's bedded, his freedom – just to help a family friend out," Ginny muttered, darkly, adding a quick, "No offense."

Hermione shrugged; she was used to Ron's younger sister being blunt and to the point. It didn't offend her.

"I agree it's a little odd," she admitted, "But I'm in no position to complain. I'm grateful, more than anything. Now I'd appreciate it if you went along with the façade. Your Mum and you know, but that's it – please don't tell anyone else. I'll be ever so embarrassed if the outside world finds out Charlie's marrying me "as a favour" and not because he's "head over heels in love with me"."

"You're awful, 'Mi," Ginny grinned, "Playing my brother like this?" She chuckled, "It's a good job I love you. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Better do," Hermione grinned, "Or I'll tell your Mum the real reason you wanted a quick wedding," she announced with a wink. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh you wouldn't," She breathed, "She'd kill me if she knew how promiscuous I am!" Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry Gin, your secret's safe with me. Just don't say anything to Charlie, OK? I don't think he'll appreciate me having told you."

"Sure," Ginny smiled, happy to keep her friends secret between just the two of them. "Oh and another thing, Gin?"

Ginny turned around.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" The younger girl screeched excitedly, and threw herself at Hermione in what was a very enthusiastic hug. Hermione laughed, struggling to breathe, before announcing, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I'd be honoured," Ginny admitted. "Return the favour, after all. By the way, you and Charlie look good together," she grinned.

Hermione stopped, thinking to herself as the redhead left the room. They made an unusual team; that was for sure.

But for some reason, Hermione couldn't help but shake the thought that their relationship held promise…


	5. Tea for Two

A/N: I absolutely love how you guys have got behind this Fic - have to admit, Charlie/Hermione is growing on me, but unfortunately there aren't a lot of great Fics out there :/ if you've read any really good ones, I'd love to know. Just a note to say that I won't be updating until after Thursday because I go back to school and my school's pooey and blocks FanFiction. Besides the cretins that go to my school would probably find my Harry Potter fixation weird. Meh. Anyway, read & review as always - Beth :) xx

* * *

**Tea for Two**

Hermione had agreed to meet her future husband for lunch in Diagon Alley, feeling the need to clear a few things up – she was feeling especially vulnerable after Ginny's little interrogation, and she wanted to be fully prepared in case another Weasley family member decided to grill her. Getting married was unnerving enough, without having to be all but throttled by the youngest (and presumably most innocent) of the Weasley siblings. Ginny could be really quite ferocious, Hermione noted, as she thought to herself that the redhead would make an excellent Auror – her bat-bogey-hex an advantageous weapon.

Charlie arrived on time, and Hermione smiled – something that she had never been a fan of was tardiness, at least she didn't have to worry about that when it came to the Dragon Tamer.

"Morning beautiful," Charlie grinned, as Hermione groaned.

"You call me beautiful as a pet name and I'll call you Charlie-poo," she threatened, much to the amusement of the older wizard.

"What are you having?" He asked, calling a waitress over.

"Oh no," she admitted, "I've already ordered, tea and scone for me. I got you a coffee, I hope that's OK." If Charlie was annoyed that Hermione had ordered for him, he didn't show it. Instead, he flashed her his dazzling smile.

"Perfect," he said, grinning. "So what's the plan, bossy boots?" This warranted him another look from Hermione, and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well I was thinking it would be worth creating a relationship backstory, just so that if anyone – like Ginny," Hermione remarked darkly, "Decides to grill us, then we'll be well prepared."

"Good thinking," Charlie grinned, "If I know my sister at all, I know she'll come at you demanding the details at full hurricane force."

"Mhmm," A resigned Hermione mumbled. "So how shall we do this?"

"Well where did we meet?" Smiled Charlie; helpfully.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

She nodded. "And we both went outside for a breath of fresh air at one point, and got talking."

Charlie cut in, "And then with the war, we both kind of forgot about one another, for a while."

Hermione followed suit. "Then at the battle of Hogwarts you swooped in on a dragon, taking out a particularly ferocious looking troll," she grinned.

"Making me out to be the hero," Charlie grinned, "I like it. Not that I need an ego boost you know, being so amazing and all," he chuckled as Hermione smacked him with her napkin.

"And in the heat of the moment you kissed me, leaving me confused because I had also just kissed Ron," Hermione pondered.

"Right," said Charlie, seeming a little put out. "But I didn't know that."

"I chose Ron, dating him for about a week, before realising I made the wrong choice."

"Damn right, girl," Charlie laughed. "Then we started writing to one another after that."

"You came back to England for a few fleeting visits and we met each other for a few drinks."

"Where was our first date?" Charlie asked, curious. Hermione tipped her head to the side, clearly thinking it through.

"A few games of pool, in which I managed to whip you ass, at a pub called the "Fire Breather"," Charlie grinned at the reference to his all-time favourite magical creature.

"Right," he chuckled, "But I doubt you'd beat me at pool."

"First kiss?" Hermione asked, shyly. Charlie's turn to tip his head curiously.

"Picnic in the park, at dusk watching fireflies. I lean in and miss your lips first time round," he grinned, thinking up an amusing story they could tell at the wedding.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "They'll never buy that," she grinned, "Renowned womanizer Charlie misses a girl's mouth?"

"Alright," grinned Charlie sheepishly, "How about this for a first kiss?" He asked, as his hand reached across the table, as he leaned forwards, cupping Hermione's face and tilting it upwards to meet his lips, gently probing as an electrostatic connection jumped between them, Hermione deepening the kiss as she wound her hand in his unruly red curls, granting his tongue access to her mouth.

They jumped apart guiltily, as the waitress awkwardly cleared her throat, Hermione turning a Gryffindor red, as Charlie remained unabashed. He simply flashed the waitress an apologetic smile, and she hurried off, after placing their drinks down on the table.

"Hmm, I suppose that will do for a first kiss," Hermione grinned cheekily, and Charlie's mouth fell in open in mock indignation.

"Well it better," he laughed. "First time we slept together?"

"We're not going to just disclose that kind of information to anyone who asks," Hermione said, blushing furiously as she did so.

"Oh I know," he grinned wickedly. "Still, I'm curious."

Hermione contemplated. "Seventh date."

"Seventh?" Charlie seemed put out.

"I've got a seventh date rule," she explained.

"Ah," Charlie grinned. "Why's that? See if a guy can tolerate you for long enough before you'll sleep with him?"

"Something like that," Hermione grinned. "Narrows things down a bit."

"Oh I'm sure," he grinned, "But surely you wouldn't be able to resist me for _seven_dates?" He admonished, and Hermione giggled.

"Okay, just for you I'll cut it down to five."

"I'm honoured, m'lady," Charlie grinned, pretending to bow, and knocking the sugar pot over as he did, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as the white crystals spilt all over the table. Hermione whipped out her wand and cleaned it up instantaneously, grinning at his clumsiness.

"So when did you propose to me, then, Mr Weasley?" Hermione smiled, her voice soft and friendly.

"Weekend in Paris," he grinned, "Under the Eiffel Tower –"

"Oh come on," Hermione groaned, "That's _so_cheesy."

"Okay fine," Charlie rolled his eyes. "When you came to see me one weekend in Romania for my birthday –"

"Which is?" Hermione cut in.

"Oh," Charlie grinned, "12th December. Yours?"

"19th of September. But that's perfect, means we've been engaged, what, a week?"

"Uh huh," he grinned, "And it's nearly Christmas."

"What d'you want?" Hermione asked, curious as to what you bought your future spouse for Christmas.

"Baby," Charlie began cheesily, "All I want for Christmas is you." This prompted an eye roll from the ex-head girl.

"Seriously?"

"For you to come to Romania with me."

"To live?"

Charlie nodded, and Hermione swallowed. That was a pretty big commitment to make to somebody you weren't even in a real relationship with. But then again, there was something about the pleading look in his eyes – the wicked glint Charlie got whenever he talked about Dragons – that meant Hermione knew she could never ask him to leave his job for her.

"Fine," Hermione conceded, and the dragon tamer's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"You serious?"

Hermione shrugged, "Why not?"

Charlie didn't answer, instead he leaned across the table, kissed Hermione swiftly – and quite forcefully, at that – on the lips, before exclaiming, "Hermione Granger you are the best witch in the whole wide world and I think I love you!"

Hermione reeled at Charlie's exclamation.

He loved her?

Whoa.

She hadn't been expecting that.

Perhaps this changed things a bit…


	6. Amicable Exchanges

**Amicable Exchanges**

Following a series of coffees in Diagon Alley, Charlie had had to return to Romania for a week or so to set his affairs in order and set up for Hermione to come live with him, before returning home for Christmas. Before he had left, Charlie had promised his wife-to-be that he would stay in contact through writing to her; a prospect which had frightened him, more than anything, for he was already expecting ten tonnes of parchment to arrive a day from Hermione – he had heard about her famous essays from Ron, who was utterly bamboozled as to how she did it.

However, Charlie suspected that Hermione was reigning herself in so as not to scare him – for her first letter was a modest one side of parchment, and proved to be a joy to read. Settling into his armchair, which took pride of place by the hearth (he resolved to get a second for Hermione, before she arrived) a smile crossed his face as he read.

_18__th__ December__  
__  
__Dear Charlie,_

_How are things in Romania? British Weather here is typically December-like; I've had to crack out my scarf, gloves and hat for the first time this year – could do with someone to warm me up *hint hint* right now… but alas you're on a different continent._

_Ron's nose is permanently red, thanks to the cold, and I must admit he really is the sight to behold. I did promise him I'd stop the others from laughing at him, though, but it's proving to be a much harder job that I'd initially envisaged._

_I suppose it's warm in Romania, what with all the dragons around. Lucky you. Could you have a word with the Healer at the camp – see if there's any positions available? The sooner I get a job there, the better, really. I can't believe we're really doing this._

_Your Mum's calling dinner – hence the briefness of this letter – you know there won't be any food left if I don't go downstairs immediately (seriously where your family put it all?!) so I will have to leave you._

_Hope you're well,_

_Your Bookworm,__  
Hermione__  
__  
_It brought a smile to his face as Charlie thought of them all back home; crowding round Ron, with the twins nicknaming him Rudolph. He could just picture Hermione frantically attempting to finish her note with due haste – desperate to get some of his mother's delicious cooking before everyone ate it all. He picked up a pen, and a loose bit of parchment, and began scrawling his reply immediately.

_ 19__th__ December,_

_My Bookworm,__  
__  
__ I must confess that reading the way you signed your letter brought a rather large grin to my face. "My bookworm" certainly has a nice ring do it – don't you think? As for Romania, given that it's so warm here, I'm finding it hard to get into the Christmas spirit. Nonetheless, I'm sure that will be easily rectified when I return home. __  
__  
__ You wished you had someone to keep you warm, you say? Well whilst I might not be able to be there in person, please find attached my treasured Dragon hot water bottle. I hope you take good care of it – and __yes__ will be wanting her back. She's called Tabitha, please take care of her. This is the equivalent of me trusting you with my life – I hope you recognise the significance of this momentous occasion.__  
__  
_Hermione grinned as she read his reply, fingering the knitted (and careworn) hot water bottle that had arrived with his reply. Molly Weasley smiled knowledgeably, as she surveyed the scene in front of her – knowing full well that Charlie didn't entrust his beloved hot water bottle (which he'd had since he was born) to just anyone. Hermione carried on reading, a broad smile on her face.

_I've spoken to Matilda (head nurse here) and she says that you can start as soon as you want. She's seen your credentials – after tackling Lord Voldemort, she hardly thinks you'll have any trouble treating a burn or two – and says you don't need to be interviewed. So congratulations – you've got the job!__  
__  
__ Me neither. It seems like it's all happening so quickly – but I tell you this honestly, Hermione, I don't regret any of it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I mean it.__  
__  
__ Wise move going to dinner; it's a Scavenger hunt at the best of times. Just wait until Christmas Dinner – I can __guarantee__ you'll be appalled by my table manners. __  
__  
__ With regard to Christmas, I've already got my gift; you coming to stay here with me on the reserve. But what do I get you, huh?__  
__  
__ Clueless,__  
__ Your Dragon Tamer_

Deciding to give her owl a break, Hermione didn't send her reply until the next day, and Charlie found himself eagerly tearing the seal when it finally arrived. Writing to Hermione had become his favourite part of his day; better than flying on the back of a dragon, which had long been his favourite thing to do. Her wit and humour were refreshing, and with every line he read, Charlie Weasley found himself falling a little bit more in love with her.

_20th__ December__  
My Dragon Tamer,__  
__  
__ I'd definitely have to agree with your "my bookworm" and "my dragon tamer" both appear to have nice tones to them. With regard to you being clueless, get me books. Everyone else usually does. __  
__  
__ I can assure you that I will guard Tabitha with my life – Molly told me how much she means to you, so thank you. I know how much it probably took for you to give her to me (even if on temporary loan). Just think, four days and then you'll have her back.__  
__  
__ That's amazing! I literally cannot wait now – St Mungo's is nice, and all, but I have a feeling that I might get to treat a few more serious injuries if I'm working on the reserve. Which shall be exciting, of course, unless of course you're the one that's injured - so just don't get injured, OK?__  
__  
__ That part of your letter made me cry; reading the part about you not regretting any of our (rather hasty) engagement. I hope you understand what you've done, helping me out of the marriage law. I don't regard your personal sacrifices in this lightly – I'm forever in your debt.__  
__  
__ I promise I will put up with your bad table manners so long as you promise me you will never fold the pages of books. If you do that, then we'll probably have to get a divorce – sorry. *winks*.__  
__  
__ Eternally,__  
__ Your Bookworm__  
_

* * *

__ Charlie beamed ecstatic at her letter; already formulating the perfect plan for her Christmas present. The days flew by quickly, as he and Hermione exchanged letter after letter; the poor owl heavy with fatigue by the time that Christmas Eve finally arrived. As Charlie flooed back to England, his gut twisted as he suspected that this would be the best Christmas he had ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think, huh? And isn't Charlie's hot water bottle _the_ cutest thing EVER? - Beth :) xx


	7. Surprise!

**A/N:** So I've not updated in forever, I know and I suck. Sue me. But here's a little chapter for you... I feel guilty leaving you hanging. Next chapter should be better once I get back into the flow of things. As always, though, let me know what you think - Beth :) xx

* * *

**Surprise!**

With Christmas rapidly approaching, the Dragon tamer resolved to spend more time with his wife to be. He'd arranged everything with his Mum – and if everything went to plan, he'd manage to surprise her with his early return from Romania. Over the past few weeks with their exchange of letters, Charlie had found himself growing increasingly drawn to the Gryffindor bookworm; and he'd never have thought it, but mere words on parchment were beginning to mean more to him than time he spent in the company of many a female over the years. She was interesting – like fire he mused, and one had to be careful not to get burnt. After all, he didn't really understand the dynamics of their relationship, as it stood. He smiled, trailing a hand up and down the shelves of one of Romania's selective bookstores. He picked up an ancient looking volume on dragons, and waited patiently for the cashier to ring it up.

The bakery next to the bookstore was conveniently located, and he grinned as he handed over the money for Hermione's favourite, carefully enshrouded in their cardboard box. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him with the presents he came bearing – she had a soft spot for cream puffs, after all.

* * *

Hermione was sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, pouring over a text on ancient runes she'd taken to reading in her spare time, when the fireplace turned green. The flicker of green flames filled the hearth, and moments later a rugged-looking Dragon tamer stood beaming at her. "Charlie!" She yelped, jumping to her feet and flinging herself into his arms. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming back so early!" Self-consciously she smoothed down her hair and tugged at her checked shirt.

He smiled fondly down at the witch. "You look beautiful," he reassured her, grateful that his Mum had managed to get everyone out of the way. He'd receive no end of stick for the way he melted into a puddle at the bookworm's feet, if his brothers were to find out. "I wanted to surprise you." He grinned, proffering a messily wrapped package, and a white box.

She lifted the lid of the box first, curious, before beaming. "Cream puffs," she smiled, "My favourite; thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned, taking the one she offered him. Biting into it, cream oozed everywhere, and he licked his lips, waggling his eyebrows as he did so.

Hermione giggled.

"You missed a bit," she smirked, as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek and corners of his mouth. He drew her closer to him, capturing her hands in his so that she wouldn't escape, and he trailed kisses down her neck, causing the bookworm to shudder in pleasure.

"I've missed you," he murmured, his voice reverberating against her skin and sending little tremors of pleasure right through her.

"I've missed you too," she moaned, arching her back so as to get closer to him. They were interrupted by a polite cough at the door way. Hermione broke away from his embrace, embarrassed, as she looked up to meet the eyes of Arthur Weasley.

* * *

"Just forgot my paper," he smiled secretively to himself as he bustled across the kitchen and picked up the Prophet.

The second he left the room, the duo burst unceremoniously into peals of laughter; feeling truly wicked to have been caught getting it on in the middle of the Weasley kitchen.

"Will you come on a date with me this evening?" Charlie asked sincerely. "It's just I'm all too aware of how quickly we've taken things, and I don't want you to think you've missed out on anything, that's all," he explained, and Hermione cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"I'd love to, where are we going?" She smiled fondly at the redhead. "Oh and I've taken great care of Tabitha," she grinned, "She's gorgeous, I'm not quite sure I want to give her back."

"I'd tell you," Charlie grinned, "But then I'd have to kill you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it," Charlie continued, "But you've got me now – I'll keep you warm not some silly hot water bottle."

"That does sound somewhat appealing," Hermione smirked. "But seriously, where are we going?"

"Well I think given that we're both the competitive sorts I'd challenge you to some good old Muggle fun – how about a pub quiz, a game of pool and a game of darts?"

"Game on," Hermione smirked – for she suspected Charlie had no idea that pub games were one of her many hidden talents, "But only if we can do karaoke as well," she smirked.

Charlie nodded, approvingly, "The deal is sealed my dear."

And then he kissed her again, causing her to lose track of every coherent thought she'd ever had…


	8. Date Nights, Food Fights, New Heights

**A/N: **I really hope you like this Chapter, took a while to write but I'm reasonably happy with it. To those of you who wonder what Molly will think of the chapter's conclusion - don't ask me, I haven't a clue! But I'll be updating other fics soon... as always, please review - Beth :) xx**  
**

* * *

**Date Nights, Food Fights, New Heights**

Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror critically; arranged marriage or not, she had developed feelings for the calloused handed dragon tamer, and wanted to look like she'd made an effort. Still fretting as to whether or not her red mini dress was too dressy for wherever he was taking her, she barely heard the doorbell over the thoughts, and when she opened to door to the redhead her breath was snatched from her throat.

Dark faded acid washed jeans and a simple blue shirt offset his sparkling blue eyes as he grinned broadly and confidently swept her towards him for a passionate kiss, which meant that they very nearly didn't make it out of the apartment, lest for Hermione's supernatural extent of self-restraint.

"Ready?" He grinned as he held his hand out to her as they apparated.

* * *

The bar was a quaint little thing with a retro vibe as neon trees blared out of the speakers, and all the regulars were relatively hip. The bar man himself was one of those people who appears effortlessly good looking, and Hermione found herself blushing when Charlie slid his arm around her protectively after he had thrown a suggestive glance in her direction.

"What are you drinking?"

"I'll have a pint please," she smiled up at him, loving the way the light caught his hair, and the dimple at the side of his mouth that she'd become very well acquainted with.

"Excellent," Charlie grinned, "A girl who likes a proper drink, thank God I thought you were going to ask for a cocktail," he smirked, "But you're clearly the real deal." He winked at her as he handed over the money for their drinks.

"Good to know our marriage is based on similar tastes on booze, huh?" Hermione teased as she sipped the foam, a moustache forming above her upper lip. Charlie grinned, leaning across and wiped it off with a chaste kiss.

"I'd get a divorce otherwise," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah because your Mum would _love _that," she chuckled, and the redhead pulled a terrified face.

"So you ready for a game of pool huh?"

"I've never played," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Oh really," Charlie teased, grinning as he cracked his knuckles jokingly. "Well then I suppose I'll just have to teach you."

They made their way over to the pool table, anxiousness pooling in Hermione's stomach as she felt the familiar sensation of butterflies. Without warning, Charlie slipped his hands gingerly onto her waist, and she jumped at the touch, not having been expecting it.

"Don't worry," his voice was soft, gentle, and he adjusted the petite brunette's stance so that it was correct. "Like this," he positioned her right hand up several inches, and formed a small circle with her index finger and thumb, gently caressing her skin so that it sent little tremors of pleasure right through her.

Hermione's left hand was planted on the pool table like a tripod and Charlie gently pushed the tip of the pool cue through the circle and over her knuckle finger, so close that she could feel his warm minty breath on her neck. "Bend slightly at the waist," he urged, his own figure emanating heat in the little space there was between them. Hermione felt as if she was about to melt. "Which ball do you want to hit?"

Not trusting herself, Hermione motioned towards the red one.

"Red it is," Charlie grinned. Placing his hands so that they ghosted over Hermione's, he aligned the cue and drew her arm back to take the shot. She grinned at their close proximity, yet her concentration was entirely off and she missed the shot by a mile. Laughing, she turned so that she was backed against the pool table, her fingers grazing his chest as she looked up into his wide eyes, a crooked grin playing on his lips.

"What do you say to darts?" Charlie smirked, "I can see pool clearly isn't your thing." Her usual skills were undermined by her thoughts wandering elsewhere, she realised. She doubted she'd be much better at darts.

"What do you say to we get the hell out of here?" She quirked her eyebrow to emphasise her point, her fingers trailing southwards to reinforce her words, and Charlie nearly balked, snatching her hands to prevent public embarrassment. She had no idea what effect she had on him.

"Whoa there, 'Mione," he chuckled, "As much as I would very much like that, it's not the kind of thing I do on a first date," he grinned, not believing himself for turning down her offer.

If she was disappointed, she didn't show it. "What happened to you, Charlie Weasley why I do believe you've turned into a gentleman?" She proclaimed in mock outrage, and as if to humour her, he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, warranting a small giggle from the brunette.

"OK fine," she grinned, "Even if you don't want to do _that_," she giggled, "Then how about you come back to mine and we bake a cake?"

Charlie shrugged, amused. He had no idea that Hermione was quite so spontaneous. "Sure," he grinned, "You lead the way."

They downed their drinks, and gathered their coats before apparating back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Hey Mum," Charlie grinned as they bumped into Molly in the living room. "Hermione and I are going to bake a cake – could you steer everyone clear of the kitchen?"

His mother raised an eyebrow, throwing him a knowing look, but agreed to safeguard the kitchen nonetheless.

"You alright?" Charlie grinned, and before Hermione could respond, turned her face to his. His lips came crashing down upon hers, sending shivers down her back and sparks dancing through her veins. Caught up in the moment she pulled him closer, and felt him slide his hand down to graze her bottom, eliciting a moan from the brunette… and then was gone.

Charlie leant against the sink, casually, as if he'd been there for an age, but his hair was ruffled and his bottom lip swollen, from their kiss. "That was mean," Hermione pouted, flirting outrageously with her husband to be.

He stuck his tongue out, and before they knew it, a competition of who could pull the silliest face ensued. Charlie won, with no shadow of a doubt – Hermione was laughing so much that she fell off her position on the worktop. The redhead grabbed a white chef's hat and perched it on his head, grinning as Hermione drank in the sight of him.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to wear that?" She laughed, and he looked affronted.

"But of course," he grinned, "Every good chef needs a hat. So… what shall we make?"

Hermione shrugged. "A cake sounds good to me."

"Brilliant," Charlie beamed a little mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made Hermione think he was up to something... There was something extremely unsettling about being near to him, the way he made her stomach flutter, yet at the same time, something extremely comforting. Like finally finding two pieces of a puzzle which fit together.

"How about a... deal," He lent down, his face close to hers, shadowed, and looked up at her through his lashes. The effect was an impression of trustworthiness, and Hermione had to say, Charlie did look rather sweet pulling that face. "I'll be chief taster, and you can do the cooking bit." His tone was hopeful, prompting a laugh from the brunette.

"Deal," she grinned as set about gathering ingredients from the cupboard – she'd practically lived at the Burrow all her life so she knew where everything was.

She was arranging the baking articles on the surface when she felt Charlie behind her. "Does the chief taster have to stand this close?" She giggled, "It's rather distracting."

"Sorry but it's part of my job description," he grinned.

"Cooking isn't taught," Hermione grinned, "You either can do it or you can't… you ready to do it?"

"Do it huh?" Charlie grinned mischievously, "The kitchen huh, Granger? Not sure my Mum would appreciate that…" he trailed off, laughing as she slapped him with a tea towel, clearly not appreciating his skill for innuendo. In doing so, she knocked an egg off the countertop and it splattered over his loafers. She laughed. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" He asked, grinning broadly, "But I have you know these are dragon hide – not cheap you know!"

Not caring, Hermione promptly tipped a bag of sugar over Charlie's head, bursting at laughing at his look of outrage.

Then, a wicked smile crossed his face.

"This means war!" He grinned, promptly hurling a bag of flour in her face, so that she choked, blinded by the white cloud, and grabbed her around the waist. However twisting out of his grip, Hermione turned so that she was facing Charlie, who was pressed against the counter. A look of surprise flitted across his face, as he stood there; not really knowing what had hit him. She let her eyes wander slowly up his muscular torso – which you could still see the sculpted lines underneath the cloth of his shirt – until they eyes rested on his lips. Letting her arms snake round the back of him, fumbling for the box of eggs behind him, she went up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He leant down to meet my kiss curiously, no doubt surprised at her sudden affection. As as the kiss got more intense Charlie biting her bottom lip playfully, her hands found what they were looking for, and two eggs were slapped against the back of his head as she broke the kiss, grinning wildly.

"That's not fair," Charlie whined, looking betrayed, "Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin?"

She laughed, "No I'm not quite _that _wicked." They both paused to look around the kitchen, modestly decorated with butter, flour, eggs and sugar. "I think we should probably clean up," she laughed, "Scourgeo," and with a wave of her wand it disappeared.

"But now we both need a shower to clean _us_ up…" Charlie trailed off, and Hermione met his gaze with a brazen smile.

"Come on," she grinned, tugging his hand. "We'll be saving the planet if we shower together," she laughed airly.

Confounded, Charlie shook his head. "I couldn't have put it better myself," he grinned as he allowed her to lead him to the bathroom at the top of the house…


End file.
